Those Strange Moments
by CupTiltOver
Summary: Quinn was ...ineffable. In those intimate moments Rachel knew Quinn meant more to her than just a stranger. But those moments were all Rachel had, so she kept her silence, squared her shoulders, and went about her daily routine. Rated M for sexual situations, language, etc...


**Disclaimer: Glee is not my creation. All characters rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy and his co-writers.**

Sweat rolled down my forehead to my cheeks, as I withered under a delicious weight. It was dark, and the sounds of skin gliding, brushing, and touching echoed through the dark and seemingly endless room. The bed underneath me served as an excellent prop in this occasion. Soundless and not creaking.

She shifted her lean body again, her nipples once more bushing against mine. Hissing, I clung to her back even more. Desperately I weave a hand into her hair and push her head towards my neck. Knowing what I wanted, she placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck before nipping and licking along the side of my neck. Each time she sucked particularly hard, I moaned into her ear.

It was slow yet fast at the same time. The pleasure which rolled through my body came like tidal waves no matter what she was doing. But the tortuously slow pace she was going caused my body to tense up even more with tension. I wanted, no needed more.

Soon she moved down my neck and onto my collarbone. Every few inches she would stop and leave a clear mark, a reminder of her presence and her possession of me. Even though when I wake up in the morning I would grimace at the marks as disgusting reminders, I couldn't protest to what she was doing. It felt too good. It always like this – in those strange moments with her, I forget my days, my routines, and my reality.

When she reached my breasts, I groaned particularly loudly. In response, I felt her lips form into a smirk against my skin. She lifted her hand and gently squeezed my left breast. Her mouth moved to my right breast, kissing and sucking all around my nipple. Her teasing actions made my nipples harden almost instantly, pitifully vying for her attention. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, and gripped her hair rather strongly. But then she lifted her head, and I whined pathetically at the lost of contact.

I opened my eyes which have been clenched tightly the entire time. And even in the dark, I could see the small smirk on her beautiful face, the strands of hair falling gently around her face, and the lust filled dark, very dark, eyes. I was her meat, and I've never been gladder in my life to be degraded into a piece of red, bloody flesh.

Suddenly she moved her head back in front of my breasts, and a wet tongue quickly swipe my nipple. Immediately I moaned the loudest I have so far, arching my back slightly and clenching my hands. Her hand began to tweak my other nipple as her mouth performed talented tricks on the other. Lick, nip, suck, bite, squeeze, pinch, rol—oh my god. I've never been so hot and wet. I could feel my arousal forming for all the world to see just how crazy this woman makes me feel.

Except no one can see.

As I squirm and moan under her body, she slowly moves her other unoccupied hand downwards. My mind was so hazed over with pleasure that I didn't notice what she was doing, that is until she swiped her finger up my wet core. At that movement, I let out guttural noise from my throat. By this point, her mouth has left my breast and slide down to my stomach. Her hand kept gently swiping my slit, spreading my arousal rather well. Every time, she was careful to not touch the throbbing button peaking from the hood. Her mouth just kept its steady path down my stomach. When her face was between my legs, she stopped her hand movements for a second. Then I felt her kiss my clit, and I arched my back once more. The contact was so hot, it was almost as if it was burning my skin off.

My hips rose up a little, desiring her mouth back on me again. Wordlessly, she just continued. She circled my clit, occasionally kissing and licking it. Her hand went back to leisurely playing with my opening.

"Quinn...please…" I begged softly, in between my moans and groans. Her finger teased me once more before entering slowly. At the welcoming intrusion, I threw my head back and fisted the blankets. She pumped in and out at gently, caressing me as if I were her lover. Her mouth was still playing with my clit. And everything was so perfect at that moment.

It was the moment of utter purity in the midst of lust filled sex. I couldn't help but imagine just what it would be like to know this would happen again. To know that everyday from now on, I can be certain of her presence, to feel her loving caresses and kisses in the darkness. And perhaps it was because I felt so unbelievable full and content at that moment that I decided to open my mouth. What words came out were expected, unwanted, and badly timed. "I lo—"

She shoved in a second finger and draped her body against mine once more, her mouth covering mine to swallow my unfinished sentence and moans. She knew what I was going to say. The once tortuous pace sped up quickly. Now, her fingers are pushing in and out so quickly that it almost hurt. She moved to my breasts again and hardly bit any place she could. The sensation of pleasure mixed with pain, and I was quickly falling over the edge. With a sudden hard thrust and curling fingers, I screamed and let go. My inner muscles pulse and squeeze her fingers, trying to pull her in, to keep her with me.

As I screamed my frustrations and exhilarations, tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and slid into the sheets. And just like that, the evidence of my sorrow disappeared. She rolled off of me and lay next to me. Exhausted, I simply laid still until darkness creep inside my eyelids.

I wasn't surprised to find myself waking up alone in the bed next morning. The incessant shrill noises from my alarm penetrated my brain and forced my body up.

It's a routine I knew well. Shower, dress, coffee, and a piece of toast. As I stood up to leave my clean, organized, single roomed apartment, I smoothed over the white button up blouse I had on and buttoned up my suit. Clean cut suit and high heels on, I was ready to work. But involuntarily, as I fixed my collar once more, I brushed against one of the many marks she left last night. And for a second, my mind rushed back to yesterday, remembering the sweat, moans, and her beautiful strands of hair.

Instantly I caught myself and harden my face once more.

It wouldn't do to dwell on what's impossible. She is no constant. She is and will never be my weakness. I am merely a body, a face, and a contact on her phone. Until she calls again, we won't cross paths.

Until then, we're strangers.

**Author's Note: I am looking for a good Beta. PM me if anyone is interested!**


End file.
